Losing Myself
by Preci LV
Summary: Sakura kills Karin and runs away, hoping that no one finds out. Not even Naruto. She ends up bumping into Sasuke and joins the Akatsuki.
1. Away from Home

I was running away for my life. Not only I'm an outlaw but I'm in love with a villain. Why...why did I kill that girl...? Why did I stoop low to listen to him...? I shoulda listened to him...my friend...He was there for me always. For my ups and downs in my life. When my love left...he was there to help me cope. Now I'm a criminal. I can't go back to my home. What will my parents think of me now...? What will my friend think? I shake out my bad thought in my mind and kept running. I bump into a strange figure. I look up and it was him. The one I fell in love with. He smirks and holds his hand out to me. I get up on my own and shake my head at him.

"No! No! I shouldn't be talking to you!"

I run off but he grabs me.

"Don't be afraid of me."

"I'm not!"

"Why are you fighting me then?"

"You made me MURDER an innocent person!"

"You're calling one of my comrades innocent?"

"I...I...don't know..."

I hang my head down with shame and sob. He touches my hair. I brush him off.

"Leave me alone...I want NOTHING to do with you!"

I run off again.


	2. Sakura's Ninja Way

I run as fast as I can, but he keeps grabbing me. I grab my kunai and aim for his chest. He lets go and dodges. He was just so PERFECT that I growl in frustration. Why won't he leave me the fuck alone?! What does he want?! He smirks his sexy smirk and I wallow in pity.

"Tired of me yet, Haruno?"

I growl. He was messing with me and it was working.

"What the hell...?Why do you keep obsessing over ME?"

"Because..."

"Cause why?"

"The fuck are you upset for?!"

"Shut up, Uchiha and die in fucking hell! You're ruined my reputation!"

He plays with my long pink hair. I snatch it with retaliation and walk off. He follows me.

"Since she's gone...wanna join me...?"

I nearly bump into a tree and get my cloak tangled into a branch. He helps me out and I snatch the piece of cloak away. I walk off and shiver in the snow. I was by myself in the forest. I know I should turn around to seek help with my blonde knucklehead friend...but...I cry as I think this. I can't go back home. I stop in my path and sigh. I turn around and was face to face with him. He looked sooooo good! I growl as the words came out.

"Sasuke...the Akatsuki...you really WANT me to replace Karin?"

He smirks.

"We'd be the next _Bonnie and Clyde_.", he says as he wraps his arm around my neck. I hate him so much but I can't stop feeling in love with him!

"I don't wanna be the next ANYTHING with you...but...I'm desperate..."

He smirks and wraps his around me.

"About time you be smart."

I roll my eyes and we were off. Off to the Akatsuki hideout.


	3. Poisonous Love

As I walk with the Uchiha guy, I notice a lot of strange things. Like how he was quiet. Too quiet! It was scary. I didn't trust him. As we went inside his personal Akatsuki hideout, I was astonished to see how neat it was! I look around, only to see an old picture of us. Our old crew. Team Seven. I think of my friend and my sensei. I slowly cry. He sees me and says, "Fuck these memories and stop crying. If you're going to be a part of us, you have to be tough."

"If you hate these memories...why do you still have them?"

He stops and shakes his head.

"Stop fucking with my head."

"Now you know how I feel."

He smirks again. Dammit...What are you thinking about, Uchiha? Someone knocked on the door. I open it, letting in a boy with short white hair and purple eyes. He looked just as egotistic as Sasuke.

"Suigetsu...what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Wow...is that Karin's replacement?"

I cringe at her name.

 _Karin...Karin Uzumaki...why did I kill her...?_

"She's just a rookie. Yo, Haruno! Introduce yourself!"

"I'm Sakura."

I look at him. He wears a lot of purple for a boy. I was impressed.

"Sasuke, dude...is she your girl...?"

I frown.

"Naw...but maybe after the night."

I nearly punch him. His arrogance reminds me of my blonde friend. I sigh and sat on his bed.

"Hey, dude. If she gives you any problems, I'll take her off your hands.", Suigetsu says as he winks at me and leaves. I roll my eyes. Sasuke sits next to me. I try to move away but I can't. He was so cute! I end up kissing him! I gasp at what I did and wiped my lips. Dammit! I look at him and he was smiling. SMILING! He was ENJOYING this! I sigh.

"What, Haruno...? I thought you like me."

"Shut up, dammit!"

"Make me, sexy."

I got up. Sasuke grabs me by the waist and now we're chest to chest. Now I end up in his lust and kiss his lips again. The worst part: I liked it and I couldn't stop myself!


	4. Word of Mouth

The wind was strong. The snow was coming down hard. My friend was looking out the window, thinking about me. Wondering where I was. Hoping I was safe. But deep down he should know better. I was held captive by a mad-man. A beautiful mad-man. He was in his little home in Konoha. My village. The village I can't come back to. He remembers us. Team Seven. Me, him, the mad-man and Sensei. I wonder if Sensei misses me as he does. He grabs a hold of my ninja headband and throws it in frustration. Just then, he hears a knock on the door. He opens it and lets in our lazy ninja friend and our new teammate. They came in. He nods at them. Shikamaru nods back and asks, "How you holdin' up?"

He shrugs and look off in the distance. Shika sighs. "Dude...this thing is killing you. Let it go."

He got angry at that. "How can I let that GO?! How can I let go of the fact that Sakura's a killer and she's running away, probably never coming back because of HIM?!"

Sai looks at the both of them and stands in between them. "Stop it, Naruto and calm down." He breathes in and out. He apologizes to Shika. He puts his hand on his back. "We'll get her back, Naruto. Sakura will be rescued." "Thanks, Shikamaru." Sai smiles. Just then, someone knocks on the door. Sai quickly opens it. "Oh...hello pretty girl." My best friend smiles and says hi to Sai as she quickly comes in, shivering. Naruto quickly gives her his blanket.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"No prob. What's up, Ino?"

"Have you heard?"

"What?", asks Shika.

"Sakura's in the Akatsuki."

They all stagger back.

"She's...what?!"

"I know, right? That bitch..."

"Ino!"

"She IS!"

"No, she's not!"

"If I was HER-"

"Well, you're not!"

Sai steps in, "Stop! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"Ino, how did you hear this?", asks Shikamaru.

"Kiba found out from someone."

Naruto sighs.

"What are we gonna do?", asks Sai.

Naruto grabs his cloak, puts it on quickly and says, "We're going on rescue mission!"

Ino puts her hand on his chest to stop him. "Wait up! How do we even KNOW where the hell she is?! We all know Shikamaru's too damn there lazy as fuck!"

Shikamaru glares at her. Sai chuckles lightly. Naruto was already out the door. His friends leave after him. Ino was till too skeptical about Naruto's plan. "Naruto Uzumaki, come back!"

"Stop sounding like a mom and come on!", says Shikamaru.

Ino growls and comes with them. She still thinks this was a bad idea. She tries to shake it off and pray to her life that Naruto knows what he's doing.


	5. SasuSaku the Monster

I can't believe what just happened. Why did I do that? What made me do it? Why do I fall for his trap? I sigh as I toss and turn in his bed. He was asleep with his arm around me. I turn to look at him as I think back to the day. It was when I was trying to kill him. I wanted to kill him so Naruto wouldn't be suffering anymore. Sasuke was smiling then. He liked my integrity. He wanted me to prove I was serious about joining him by daring me to kill Karin. I refused. I didn't wanted to kill an innocent person. Sasuke tried to kill me when I refused but Naruto saves me. Naruto...my dear friend. I silently cry as I think of him. I look at my clothes on the floor along with his. I wonder what will Naruto would think of me now. Sasuke awakes and plays with my hair then kisses my cheek. This time I didn't fight him. I did nothing. I just let him be. I can't but to think that I'm in love with him.

"Sakura...admit it...you loved it..."

"Sasuke...shut up..."

He smirks and kisses me again. I feel like such a slut sleeping with him. Sex was supposed to be between you and the one you love, not the other way around. Nothing ugly.

"Sakura-"

"No..."

"I was gonna say...I love you."

I got up, gathered up my clothes to change and was about to leave.

"Wait!"

"Why?! You know you loved Karin!"

"Why would I love that stupid bitch?!"

"She's not THAT!"

"How do you know...? You know NOTHING about her!"

"I know she was an innocent girl YOU made me KILL for your entertainment!"

I went into the bathroom and change into my clothes. As I went to the door to leave, he grabs my arm and pushes me to the wall.

"Lemme go, Uchiha!"

"You're not going anywhere."

I was stunned by the tone of his voice.

"Let. Me. Go!"

I pull away from him but he grabs me and slaps my face! I fell to my knees and cry.

"Get the fuck up, bitch!"

I slowly get up and look up at him.

"You're a part of the Akatsuki now. You do as I say. Disobey me..." He raises his sword at my neck. My eyes widen. He puts his sword back as he changes his clothes. He puts on his Akatsuki cloak on and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. I stare at him and back at the room. I look upon the other Akatsuki cloak. I wonder if it was Karin's. _Karin...I'm sorry...I hate myself. I hope you're okay in Heaven._ I put the cloak on and look at myself in the mirror and was impressed to see that I looked GOOD! More great than good! This was amazing! I look good in Karin's cloak. The girl whom I killed. I close my eyes. _Karin...I will take your place. I will take your place and keep your name in memory._ I leave and chase after Sasuke. As I found him, I turn his body around and lean in to kiss him. He hesitated at first, but he smirked and kissed me back.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Sakura."


	6. Naruto Spots Bonnie and Clyde

As Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and Ino with the help of Neji, Gaara and Kiba all went out to search for Sakura. Ino sneezed a few times.

"This is STUPID, Uzumaki! *A-Choo*! Let's *A-Choo* leave *A-Choo* NOW!"

"No way!"

"We can't find-"

"Shh!"

They spot a pair of strange figures hopping from tree to tree like them. It was me and Sasuke. Naruto stands there.

"Sa...sa...it's her..."

They drop their jaws.

"That SLUT! Lemme at her!", says Ino.

"Hold up, Ino!", says Shikamaru.

Naruto looks at them and tries not to cry but does anyway.

 _Sakura...what is Sasuke doing to you...?_

Naruto tries to follow them. The others follow him.


	7. Sakura's Plan A

I went to Orochimaru's hideout where I met up with Suigetsu and Jugo. I look around. His place looks too depressing. I didn't want to say anything.

"So, dude...what's the plan here?", asks Suigetsu as he gets Zabuza's sword.

"Chill out, stupid. I'm thinking."

I hate it when he talks like that. Reminds me of him back then. Arrogant. Like Naruto.

"Let's go steal something."

"Wait.", says Jugo. I like his golden hair and matching eyes.

"C'mon guys! I'm anxious!" Suigetsu was swinging that sword around.

I said the most stupid, the most crazy, the most DARING thing imaginable in my life!

"Let's destroy the village."

The boys all look at me. I felt my heart pound. _Why the hell did I say THAT for?_

"You wanna destroy your home?! Sasuke, you made your little girl BAD!", cheered Suigetsu.

"Shall we?", asks Jugo.

Sasuke was thinking for a while.

"Karin probably woulda thought the same thing.", says Sasuke. I cringe at her name. "Probably she said that to impress me...but she's not here. Let's go to Konoha."

"To Konoha!", says Suigetsu.

"Sounds like a plan.", says Jugo.

I smile as I thought of a plan. Hopefully Sasuke doesn't notice my clever plan in my head. I know Naruto will come to find me and rescue me. All I have to do is to get Naruto to notice. But knowing him...he was a way of finding things out...


	8. Plan B?

Me and the boys were on our way to Konohagakure. Just then, I saw some ninjas heading the opposite direction of us. I notice one of them had spiky blonde hair. I look at them without Sasuke noticing. The blonde kid saw me. I was pointing at our direction and mouthed out "go back". He saw me and nod. The other ninjas saw us and waved at me. I wave back but quickly told them to go back.

"Sakura, where are you?"

"Coming, Sasuke!", I say as I wave at them and left.

* * *

We were at the village. The boys were on a rage. I saw Suigetsu going CRAZY with that stupid sword of his! I hesitate fighting. Sasuke notices and says, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

"This was YOUR idea..."

"I know. I'm thinking, that's all."

"Go on then."

I go off to fight but pretend to so Sasuke doesn't notice. I sigh as I think my plan won't work.

* * *

Naruto comes with the other ninjas, trying to find me. They see some of the parts of the village in ruins. Ino groans.

"Told ya..."

"Why are you a downer? Isn't that Shikamaru's job?", jokes Sai.

Shikamaru sighs.

Just then, they saw me. I run to them and hug them.

"What's the plan?", asks my blonde friend.

"I lure them here so you can take them on!"

"Dumbest plan EVER since they're tearing up the village!", says Ino.

"Sorry about her...she's been a downer since she told us about you and him..."

"Must be jealous.", I joke.

"At least I didn't sleep with him.", Ino mumbles.

I pinch her cheeks. She pushes my hand away jokingly and hugs me.

"So this WAS a trap."

Sasuke overheard us. _Dammit!_

"Yes, it was! You actually THOUGHT I was gonna join your crappy ass?!"

"Whoop! Tell him, Sakura!", cheers Kiba.

"Well.", says Sasuke. "If that's what's it gonna be..."

I smile as I thought he was giving up. DUMB ASS! He captures Ino and heads for the top of Hokage Cliff!


	9. A Confident Me

We all follow Sasuke to the top of the cliff as he was about to throw my best friend over the cliff! Naruto tries to stop him. Sasuke turns and says," Sakura...you better try to stop me..." I try to think. I tackle his body and push him so Ino wouldn't fall. Shikamaru grabs Ino as she fell.

"Thanks, Nara."

"No problem, Yamanaka."

I smile at them and glared at Sasuke.

"You'll pay, you bastard."

"Make me pay."

I run up to try to stab him, but he moves out of the way. I nearly fell off the edge and managed to get my balance back. I turn around to aim at him again, but again slow I was and fell on my face. I got up and Naruto had to stop me.

"Sakura, stop. He's too strong."

"Well, I'm STRONGER!"

I push him out the way and came face to face with the mad-man. He smirked and raised his sword at my neck. I managed to distract him and kick his hand, grabbing it and swinging it at him, missing. I sigh and relaxed. Me and Ino tag-teamed him and manage to hit his pretty face. He staggers backward. As he falls, I walk up to him and crack my knuckles. He looks at me with his playboy eyes.

"Sakura...please...think about this...you and me together...we can rule..."

I hesitated. Ino gave me a look that meant if I do what he said...we're on NO speaking terms! An all-time low for me. I look at my blonde teammate, who was shaking his head. I look at the mad-man.

"If Karin was here, she'd tell me not to fall for your fucked-up little games..."

He was stunned at my confidence. I crack my knuckles and knocked him out!


	10. Friends With The Dead

While Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo were serving their sentences in the Leaf Village dungeon, all of my friends were cheering for my return. I hugged all of them, but Shikamaru was being difficult about it. Ino had to bonk him on the head a few times to get him to hug back until he finally did.

"So, Sakura...how does it feel to be back?", asks Naruto.

"It feels relaxing! I just hope my parents..."

"Hey, don't think that, okay?"

"Thank you, Naruto."

He hugs me and messes up my hair. I fix it and lightly nudge him and we both end up laughing.

"What's gonna happen to Sasuke now?"

"Probably death...but knowing Tsunade..."

"Yeah..."

We walked and talked in front of the entrance of the village until we saw a girl. A red-haired girl with crimson eyes and narrow brown glasses. She walked towards us. I tensed as I saw who it was. So did my friend.

"K...k...ka...Karin...", I say.

"Karin?"

She smiled at her name.

"Wha...how?", I say.

"A friend from your village saved me. A sweet blonde girl."

"Ino...", we both say.

 _Thank you, Ino..._

I hug her.

"Where are the idiots...?"

"In jail.", says Naruto.

"Good...shows Sasuke right to do that to me!"

I high-five her but I hesitate, thinking about that day...

"Sakura...I know you didn't mean to kill me."

I look at her, slowly cried but wiped my eyes then hug her. She smiled and hug me and Naruto.

 **The End!**


End file.
